Sempiternum
by DemonStripper
Summary: He was beginning to feel like a caged animal. No investigations were possible in such horrid weather and with his lord lacking all desire for contact with the rain or with his own lover during his more busy days, Sebastian was anxious to be out of the manor by any means necessary on the first day absent of rain. And if that meant suffering through Ciel's complaining, so be it.


**Written for Autumn Sebaciel Week - Day 2: Autumn Adventures. I'm actually really happy with this one!**

* * *

"Some nerve you have dragging me out here like this as if I were some lowly commoner. Noblemen don't belong out in nature unless on horseback during a hunt. This is undignified, Sebastian!"

Those words were the ones that had the demonic butler grinning like a Cheshire Cat and giggling like the Mad Hatter as the pair trekked through the heavily wooded area.

It was a mild day in the English countryside. The sun was unhindered by the spattering of dark storm clouds that had loomed over the manor for three days straight, the sky as clear as could be and the air pleasantly cool with the kiss of early autumn.

Three days had passed since Sebastian had been able to successfully coax his stubborn human from the depths of his study for any reason other than to eat, bathe, and sleep. Just as the rain dampened the servants' moods, it had also served to further aggrieve his charge. As if he wasn't irritable enough as it was with his steadily increasing workload with the approach of the holiday season, the storm kept him from travelling to a renowned chocolate festival in London-one of the few events he genuinely cared to attend in the presence of other nobles.

It was for that reason that Sebastian leapt at the chance to guide him from the stuffy confines of his manor to the outdoors for a bit of fresh air, something he desperately needed to relieve tension as well as repair the immortal's own cracking patience.

He was beginning to feel like a caged animal. No investigations were possible in such horrid weather and with his lord lacking all desire for contact with the rain or with his own lover for that matter during his more busy days, Sebastian was anxious to be out of the manor by any means necessary on the first day absent of rain. And if that meant suffering through Ciel's complaining until they arrived at their destination for the sake of his health and the devil's sanity, then so be it. It wasn't like he was walking anyways...

"A clever attempt at compelling me to carry you back inside, my lord, but I'm afraid you are mistaken. Even by foot, many aristocrats enjoy going out in the forest for strolls, and occasionally choose to give their horses a break and walk alongside them during a ride," Sebastian pointed out to Ciel's annoyance, continuing to walk across the orange and gold forested floor with a peaceful smile on his lips. Perhaps it was ill befitting of a demon to act this way, so tranquil and tamed, but after a millennia of life, he found that he didn't care anymore about what was appropriate than his little master did about propriety when behind closed doors.

"Well, I don't appreciate it. I would be far more productive back at the manor. There is too much work to be done to be gallivanting about in the trees like some fairytale forest spirit," Ciel lamented with downturned lips and his arms crossed, charcoal locks bouncing softly when Sebastian stepped over a fairly large log blocking their path.

It was a waste of valuable time, that much Ciel would insist upon, but he had to silently admit to himself that it was indeed pleasant to be in the open air and free from other's eyes and expectations. He would never tell that to Sebastian though, regardless of if they shared a bed or not, he had no reason to relent his pride and be forced to tolerate his demon's teasing on the matter, but the moment was soothing. As the gentle breeze whispered to the trees in wispy breaths and chilly gusts, leaves rained over their heads in varying shades of ruby, topaz, and tangerine. The limbs were nowhere near barren yet, given that it was only the dawn of the new season, but still their fallen remains crunched beneath Sebastian's feet as he cradled him securely and whisked him through the wonder that was an English autumn.

"You? A forest spirit, young master? With an attitude like that, you are more suited to be an ice prince. Besides that, you have worked non-stop for the entire week, it will hardly kill you to breathe in between Funtom holiday blueprints and declining invitations to galas. On that note, you are aware that you must accept at least one to keep up appearances, yes?"

The earl sighed and allowed his head to fall against his companion's chest, lips pursing as he watched an amaranth leaf float by near his shoulder, closely resembling the vibrant shade of Sebastian's eyes. "I am aware and I plan to accept one, but I refuse to accept any invitations from Viscount Druitt, which is who I last sent word to. Being around that man twice was more than enough for me and I could blissfully live the rest of my life without setting eyes on him ever again, especially after that catastrophe he called a winter ball last year. That idiot of a man wouldn't know personal boundaries if they slapped him across the face."

An amused chuckle rang out against the crown of his head as they came to a stop along a small clearing near a pond, warm lips pressing a kiss into his hair before he was set on his feet from his bridalstyle position. Sebastian's hand remained on his back as he waded through the thin layer of leaves onto a blanket he hastily splayed out across the ground, sitting down across from him once he was perched gracefully upon the thick quilt.

"He is rather intolerable. Especially since he can't seem to grasp the concept of not touching what isn't his." With a soft growl to accompany his words, Sebastian pulled a small wooden box from his inner coat pocket and set it beside his little lord. He glanced around their surroundings quickly, taking note of the lack of other human life around them, before snapping his fingers and allowing a small pile of chopped wood to manifest a few feet from them.

"I belong to no one." Ciel remarked mildly, a single brow raising at the demon's spontaneous use of his supernatural abilities. "Going against orders today, I see, and for a mere stack of wood. Couldn't you just as easily do that by hand?"

As he reached into his pocket, the butler pulled forth a match and quickly lit it, tossing it into the campfire after clearing away the surrounding leaves. "I could, however I see no reason to do so without your explicit order. Your prior command was that I don't use it for dinner or in front of other mortals, as we are alone, that was hardly a breach in conduct." The devil smirked at his clever work around and winked at the earl when he released a defeated sigh. Kneeling on the ground with his face inches from that of his lord, he trailed his hand up the boy's waist ticklishly, chuckling as he watched goosebumps raise upon his skin. "And young master... You belong to me."

A searing kiss was laid upon Ciel's lips and through his faint moment of surprise, he pushed back with equal heat, the pair all but devouring each other's mouths with molten passion and an overpowering sense of possession. Teeth clashed together alongside twining tongues, fangs grazing and teasing dangerously at a delicate bottom lip, the threat of puncturing it only seeming to spur them on until Ciel was on his back with his manservant looming over him.

They were forced to part when Sebastian remembered the mortal's need for air, allowing the boy to greedily suck in a handful of harsh breaths while he remained balanced over his lithe contractor. How he wished to continue... To ravish the alluring creature beneath him for hours to come; To press into that warm and welcoming flesh, and marr the milky pink beyond all recognition with bites and scars as proof of his adoration and mutual ownership. Ciel was as much his as he was Ciel's.

But alas, the fire was already lit, and if they were to continue any longer, the secret treat he brought for his charge would be melted before he had time to lift it from its protective box. They had all afternoon to continue their lustful trysts.

He climbed off of where he hovered over his master's hips and offered a helping hand to pull him back into an upright position, smiling fondly upon catching his irritable grumbling.

"Don't start things without finishing them, Sebastian," Ciel huffed, narrowing his eyes on his butler's back as he gathered two small twigs and extended his hand to the nobleman. "Why are you handing me a stick? Are you planning to play fetch?" His snarky remark earned him a handful of leaves sprinkled over his head. Rather than complain at the blatant disrespect as he would any other day in the prescence of other's, he laughed; The sound was one wholly unnatural coming from his lips, yet Sebastian felt an odd tinge of pride at being the one to cause the rare sound.

"Says the watchdog. If anything, shouldn't you be the one playing fetch? You are so very eager to do so for your queen." He opened the intricately carved, cherry-wood box to reveal a line of marshmallows, and watched his master's expression turn into a mix of disdain and confusion. He wasn't impressed by the simple snack. "Now, now, don't go turning your nose up at them yet, you haven't even tried them before. I've heard they are wonderful if toasted over an open flame."

Ciel sniffed hautily, yet he accepted the short and narrow tree limb along with the marshmallow. He quickly stabbed the squishy food and used the wood it was on as a spit, holding it just close enough to the flames for traces of heat to reach it. "Commoner snack."

"It is actually quite popular with Egyptian nobility, though it is served with caramel and nuts. You get more of its raw flavour and sweetness this way." With a barely restrained chortle, Sebastian shook his head in amusement and placed his own over the flickering embers as well. It wasn't for him, he had no desire nor palate for human meals, but rather for his master, who had yet to realize that his marshmallow was on fire. "Are you planning to burn it to a crisp, young master? I thought only Baldroy appreciated his food that way."

"What are you- Oh!" Ciel hastily jerked the blackened dessert from the fire with an expression trapped somewhere between panic and vexation. "This why you are supposed to cook for me!" Rouge rose to his cheeks as Sebastian put out the fire balanced atop the marshmallow with a quick blow and a sadistic joy shimmering in his claret eyes.

It wasn't that he found it humorous when his master failed to accomplish a mundane task... Or perhaps, that wasn't the only reason. It was more of the expression on his face that sent the devil into a state of merriment. He looked as angry as a kitten denied of cream.

"Which is precisely why I made you one anyways..." He replied, plucking the ruined sweet from Ciel's hand only to replace it with the one he'd made-edged in a caramel shade and deliciously melted, without a speck of char on it; It was accepted with a string of unintelligible grumbles and a deep frown. When his ward's visible eye shifted to the blanket he sat on in befuddlement, he tilted his head inquisitively. "Is something wrong, young master?"

"Isn't there some sort of silverware for me to use?"

Ah, of course, he had forgotten to mention the way they are eaten... Sebastian supposed it was understandable for him not to assume given his class-English noble families were known for their regalty and impeccable manners, and those certainly didn't include foregoing silverware unless it was necessary, such as when eating a tea sandwich. "The times I have seen these prepared this way, they have been eaten directly off of the stick, my lord."

A single azure eye went wide and before Sebastian could so much as utter a word in defense, Ciel was shaking his head stubbornly. "I'm not eating it off of the stick. I'm not an animal, Sebastian! I don't want things such as that in my mouth."

Sebastian's growing sneer made Ciel regret his words the second they fell passed his lips. "With all due respect, you often put things in your mouth that aren't necessarily food either."

Shoving the limb containing the toasted good back into Sebastian's hands, Ciel sat back and narrowed his eyes. "Don't even go there, demon, or it shan't be in my mouth ever again!"

When he realized this was going somewhere he didn't like, the immortal quickly changed his approach. "You could use your fingers then?"

"But then they will be sticky."

There was no winning with his master... An idea sparked in his mind as he scooted closer to his sulking lover. "Ever so proper, young master... Then lean over and I will feed it to you myself. How does that sound?"

After contemplating for a short moment, Ciel shifted to the side to lean his weight against Sebastian's side. No complaints were made as a protective arm came to wrap around his waist. "I guess it is suitable enough."

"Very good." Rather than easing the marshmallow from the stick and feeding it to Ciel with his fingers, he leant down and removed it from the make-shift spit with his teeth, pressing one end of it to his master's lips while steadying the other half with his own.

With a small smile playing at the corners of his lips, Ciel leaned up and seized the other half, its saccharine flavour combining with his butler's natural, addicting blackberry-clove essence in a tantalizing fashion. He moaned into the bite, retreating just enough to chew the melted substance before fully capturing Sebastian's lips and tugging him closer by his ebony tie.

He was lowered to the ground in a grasp perhaps too gentle to belong to a devil, and his hands were instantly pinned above his head in the mass of colourful leaves that the quilt didn't quite cover. Chilly air met his bare chest as the buttons on his shirt and waistcoat were forced open by not-so-patient digits, and he disconnected their hungry lips just enough to mutter against the soft, damp skin and sharpened canines.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"The mashmallow tasted good, but not as good as your lips."

As a deep chuckle rang out, the sound briefly resonated throughout the section of the woods they occupied as their hands roamed freely and explored without urgency or worry of being seen until the late hours of midnight. For no one dared to enter the forest consumed by the growls of the devil and the moans of his prey.


End file.
